


Please Don't Say It

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty surprises Moran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tattiosala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tattiosala).



> This was a little something I wrote for Tattiosala over on Tumblr, reposting here too

Colonel Sebastian Moran was woken up by the sound of someone opening the door to his room and trying unsuccessfully to sneak towards his bed. 

He had been busy for the last week or so, dealing with a problem for a friend of a friend who had paid the professor quite a bit of money to have this problem removed permanently.

Keeping his eyes closed, Moran sniffed and almost gave away that he was in fact wide awake and only pretending to be asleep.  Fact of the matter was that he would recognise the smell of that cologne anywhere.

Professor Moriarty, slipped into the bed beside his sleeping assassin and laid on his side so he could watch him sleep.  For 12 days, 6 hours and 27 minutes he had felt lost…like a part of him, a very valuable part of him was missing.

It was during the colonels current absence that Moriarty had realised that Sebastian Moran meant more to him than being his secretary or even his prime assassin..hell he was even more than an occasional lover and experiment.

He was in fact the air that he breathed, the blood in his veins…slowly James Moriarty had come to realise has those days dragged on that he was very much enamored of Moran.

Believing that he was indeed sleeping soundly, the professor gently let his fingers trail over Moran’s face, his thumb caressing the slightly parted lips.  Moriarty smiled as he felt and then heard a slight gasp of pleasure.

“Sebastian, I have something to say to you…something so very important”

The sleeping gunman held his breath, and his eyes partly opened but thankfully in the dim light of his room, Moriarty had not noticed.

“Sebastian, you mean a great deal to me…in fact I have come to realise that I have grown to-“

Moriarty’s words died in his throat as Moran suddenly turned towards him and kissed him passionately.

“Whatever you do professor, don’t ever finish that sentence” Moran muttered against Moriarty’s lips.

All thought then became quite difficult for the professor as Sebastian showed him just how much he had missed him as he covered Moriarty in tender kisses and nibbles before taking him in his mouth and reminding James Moriarty just how skilled he was.


End file.
